


love is

by 1nterlaced



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nterlaced/pseuds/1nterlaced
Summary: lukamei short stories!





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time writing, please be gentle- i just love these two and thought writing about them would be good practice. thank you for readingg

Luka has always been the best at giving compliments. They flow from her lips like a stream, coaxing, gently wearing Meiko down until she's left stuttering, a rosy-cheeked mess that Luka delights in. More often than not, they're random; love-tipped arrows that are poised and ready to aim at any given moment, and Meiko is very bad at verbal retaliation. 

So, in place of words, Meiko gives her affection. 

She places light, warm kisses against Luka's cheeks, trailing down eventually to her neck and collarbones until she's the one left a mess, light pink hair spread about her like a halo, one hand clutching at the edges of her shirt in a desperate manner that reveals exactly how much she needs her. 

She kisses, touches, and teases, and Luka loves every moment of it.


	2. cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meiko's cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you very much for reading!

Luka's sitting on the countertop, legs swinging playfully as she watches her girlfriend make lunch. ( Her heart clenches a bit at that- _her girlfriend_. )

Said girlfriend is currently watching the salmon in the oven carefully, brows furrowed slightly in concentration. Luka's eyes rake over her, lips twitching into a smile at the sight. Meiko's hair's a bit messy from an impromptu kissing session that Luka so eagerly began a little while ago, loose and curling sweetly at the tips. She's dressed in a too-big shirt fresh from the dryer, and loose-fitting shorts, both garments covering skin that she knows is smooth and soft to the touch and lord, are people even allowed to be that pretty?

  
She hops off the counter, striding up behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist. Meiko starts slightly, but relaxes after a split second, allowing Luka to pull her closer. She smiles at that, pressing a warm kiss to her neck, cheeks tinted a giddy pink despite the fact that she’s seen this many times before.

" You startled me, Luka. " Her tone is slightly scolding, but Luka just smiles wider and buries her face into the side of her neck.

" Sorry. You look so nice like this. " She mumbles quietly, refusing to move. Very nice. Soft. Warm.

Meiko smiles at that- a small, genuine thing. Luka's hair tickles where their skin meet, and she thinks about how nice it is to have time to themselves.

" Are you just saying that because I'm cooking for us, Lu-ka? " She teases lightly, small pout forming on her lips in dedication to the act. She notes quietly that the salmon should be done soon- Luka's favorite.

She gasps in indignation, using the comment as an excuse to place another kiss on the side of the brunette's neck.   
" I would never, dear. " Another kiss, and quieter this time- " I love you. "

Meiko's expression softens at that, and she tugs at the hands at her waist with a slight urgency.

" Here, let me- "

Luka begrudgingly loosens her hold on her, and she's the slightest bit confused until Meiko turns and kisses her soundly. The smile she gives her when they separate is blinding.

" I love you, too. "

Meiko pulls her into a loose hug, burying her face into the crook of Luka's neck. She mumbles something into her neck quietly, the vibrations making Luka laugh lightly.

" H-Hey - that tickles a little. "

Meiko stops, and smiles sweetly at her.  
" Sorry, sorry. "

" S'okay, what were you saying? " Her hands tighten at Meiko's waist, her heart overflowing with affection. She feels lucky. One hundred million-yen lotto lucky.

Meiko flushes, letting her hands fall at her sides as she looks the other way. " I think the salmon is gonna be ready soon. "

Quickly, she wiggles out from Luka's grasp and turns, padding back over to the oven with grace. That was close.

" Oh, is that how it is? " Luka says mischievously.

The oven dings, a silent savior to the brunette- albeit not so much for her girlfriend. Meiko changes the topic quickly, going on about how she used a different type of seasoning this time, and that she wants to see if it tastes better that way.

Luka wants to press the topic a bit more, out of curiosity, but the smell of the fish as Meiko pulls it out of the oven is rather distracting. Some other time, then.


End file.
